Living puppet or companion?
by a hollow heart
Summary: WARNING: Rated 'M' for lemon/lang! She was assigned a mission to infiltrate the Akatsuki and gather information, but what she didn't plan on was to be used as Sasori's living puppet. Who will she choose...the end is near. UPDATED!
1. My Puppet and My Puppet Alone

I don't own Naruto!!

* * *

Cracks came and went, skin tarring and repairing instantly, only to repeat the process but slower each time. A shrill cry wiped through the air like a waterfall of horror. The form's nails digging into the skin while blood gushed out of each wound only to find fresh skin. The form cried and soon the tears were joined with flowing crimson that smelt of copper and salt.

Coughs burst out in violent hackles and then sputters of splashing crimson. The shadowing form stopped and then," what is your mission?" Crimson painted the floor and then with a smirk came," it's classified." A hand slammed across the beaten body's face," name?" Another sputter erupted," something." Another bash came to the face and then the form fell over. The voice from the dark form came," put her in the woods, she'll just dye in the night."

And so it was done, she was slammed to the ground out in a field, still shackled and bound. Her face bred horror itself, eyebrow littered with crimson clumps that soon turned to crust. Her lower lip was bleeding, open gashes slowly morphing into a fattening lip. Her cheeks painted with purples and blues and her hair plastered itself over her eyes. The moon shinned on, not a discrepancy to be seen, it was perfect. The milky aura surrounded the moon, stars dazzling any viewer's eyes.

Her beaten form generated quickly so many times that her body slowed down from the pain and low chakra. Her lids were closed, mouth slightly ajar, limbs numb. Hours passed and finally a stout figure came along the area decked out in a cloak of jet black and deep scarlet. The figure's feet stopped, in front of the body, its foot gently prodded her abdomen only to receive a grunt from the unconscious body and then a smirk from the dark form. His arms lifted up in front of him, as if the arms were limp but controlled.

A band of light blue strung to the body in numerous places, easing the body up with invisible string. The body lifted, head shifted off to the side like a puppet. He smirked; he found a new toy…f_or interrogation or for fun? _His fingers twitched making the body 'walk' along side him.

"Is that," the taller form paused and then Saisori gave a nod. "It's her…she's going to become part of my collection." His voice was mysterious and dark all at once. The orange haired man known as 'Leader-sama,' nodded and so Saisori brought to his room his new toy. He got to his room, twisted the doorknob and shut it behind him. His fingers twitched again and the chakra strings disappeared and finally the feminine body fell, about to crash to the ground, Saisori dove and caught her in his arms. He dragged the body to the bed, laying out her legs, arms to the side. His index dropped to her smooth silk nose, moving his finger back and forth leaving a trail of baby pink face paint behind. Then his nimble thumbs made way to her upper cheek bone, smoothing the pink paint across, and then the same went for her chin.

He looked at her, checking out his work of art on her face. Then his eyes darted to the zipper on her top finding his fingers tugging at it. He stopped, shaking his head and left the zipper alone and then spread the paint over her arms and then legs. His work was finished and the paint began glowing, transforming the pink glow to a pure white and then her skin was left. The paint seeped into her skin and now it was half completed, she was almost his. When she was to awake…it was going to be a battle between her and his will of who gains her body. He was making her his new toy, his new…puppet. He wanted his 'new toy' to be different, instead of a plain wooden puppet she would be his…living puppet, his living companion. Saisori stood up off the bed, backing away to look at her figure on the bed and then felt a presence outside his door. His head turned towards it and found a tall figure of green standing there. Saisori looked back to the bed and then," what is it that you need Zetsu?" The tall man just gave out a 'hmp' and kept staring until," What is she doing here? She's-"Saisori's hand came up," I know very well who she is Zetsu."

A blank few passed," but what are you going to do with her?" Saisori looked over into the eyes of the tall man," She's going to be my new puppet…only living. It's more over a trial to see if it would actually work but we'll see in due time." Zetsu looked over to the girl's body," Just don't let Hidan get a hold of her…I don't want little Hidan's walking all over the place."

Saisori smirked at the comment;" if anyone touches her…they'll be dead."

* * *

well I hope you enjoyed this

I'm not sure what I'll be doing with this (parring wise)

but if you want to see some type of parring pleeeeeeease R/R!!

but I believe it'll be SaisoriX Sakura...yeeeeaaaa...

thnx


	2. Akatsuki Chairs

_**Haruno Sakura, age 17, level Jonnin and also well-known medic nin with inhuman strength. Her job was going to be tricky and maybe sticky like gum. One move and you're stuck; this was a mission she couldn't mess up on. This mission is the infiltration of the Akatsuki by means of becoming a member, however possible. And indeed it seems she has done so. But does she know what she's signed up for? (in this story line, she hasn't killed Sasori XD... nor has she come into contact with the Akatsuki yet :3)**_

Sasori sat on his bed; with a light weight Sakura Haruno laying on him. Her head reached his torso, dangling off to the side, her hands within Sasori's and her legs running straight in front of her with Sasori's on either side of her legs. Anything Sasori did to get to sleep was futile, it wouldn't work. She was the cause of his problem. His new puppet was like candy to a child; he just couldn't let her out of his sight or put her to the side for that fact. Sasori rested his face in Sakura's bubblegum hair; the scent of cherry blossoms plagued his nose. She was like his heroine, his drug addiction.

He was obsessed with his new toy; he wanted her to be for him and him only. His right hand combed through her silk like hair, only for his hand to smell like her. She was his new creation, his new addiction and most of all he was going to make her his. Yes, he was obsessed, it was somewhat like Phantom of the Opera, but would he let her go? The puppet master of all people was the one to claim her as his and even make her his own puppet.

"Sakura," he said for the effect of hearing her name roll of his tongue, dripping with lust. Akasuna no Sasori was a man of mystery, no one could predict how he may react or what he'll do next. Heck, sometimes Sasori would surprise his own self. Sasori couldn't help but breathe in the sweet scent of her. She was just like a flower, just like everyone in Konoha who knew her, had believed. Sasori finally let his arms rest around her only to feel a slight tug on a finger. The chakra string never lied. Sakura moved her head in front of her, instead of off to the side.

Her arms stretched and then a hand covered her mouth when she yawned. She blinked a couple times and then rubbed her eyes to rub the sleep away. Before anything, the first thing in her line of sight was the legs that surrounded her. Sasori smirked," Good morning Haruno-chan, sleep well?" Sakura tensed up, Sasori noticing this smiled. "Don't worry; I haven't done anything, yet." Sakura tried to sit up, only to find that she couldn't. "W-What'd you do to me you freak?" Sasori covered her mouth with his hand," Don't call your new master a freak, Haruno." _Master?_ Sakura closed her mouth and Sasori repositioned his legs around her, his knees locking around her stomach, to keep her tight to him and closer.

Then his arms hooked around her torso, as if his was giving her a hug from behind. "Be nice to your new master." Her eyes widened. Sasori being a little wicked let his tongue lick her cheek, sending shivers up and down her spine. "Don't be shy, I don't bite, usually." Sakura found that he put something over her mouth so she couldn't speak. Sakura let out muffled screams only to have Sasori throw her on the bed with him on her back, laying on her so she couldn't get up. "Shhh…don't scream, don't talk. I don't want anyone to come in here because they heard screams." Sakura stopped, seeing as it was pointless. "Haruno, you're my new toy, my new…puppet. You're attached to me by strings. "

Sakura had no choice but as to calm down," Can I trust you to not scream when I take it off?" Sakura shook her head. Sasori slowly took off the tape that was over her mouth. Sakura only breathed loudly, with more exasperation. Sasori let his fingers run across her skin, from chin to cheek to ear. "You're my new puppet now and we'll be together always." Sakura found no words, except for the need to show anger which she held back.

Sasori sat up, he twitched his fingers and she too did the same, but only she faced him. Sasori let his hand cup her cheek, slowly letting his thumb move from left to right to feel her soft skin. Sakura didn't know what he was doing, but it was beginning to make her blush. Sasori smiled a real smile," I think I'll keep you in my cloak all the time so I know where you are." Sakura's face was still flushed, but the color darkened by a few.

"Now… do you want to go to breakfast?" Sakura looked at him and nodded without any words, she was still a little frustrated with him. Sasori twitched his fingers and her body got up and so did his. As soon as he stood, she was found inside his cloak with his arms wrapped around her. "You're mine and mine alone." Sakura blushed, just like the metaphors, she was actually living them, and she was a puppet being controlled by the end of strings with a master at the end.

She said nothing and did nothing; she just stood inside his cloak with his arms around her. It was very clear; she was his property and only his. Soon they walked out the door and to the dining area. It was a large table built for ten. The table was made of a dark cherry wood, with dark cherry wooden seats that were adorned with a kanji symbol and then decoration that fit the meaning of their symbol. The walls were painted black with red cherry blossoms on each corner of the room, the lighting was a chandelier made of different colored crystals. Sasori walked to a chair with the kanji sign that was known as Gyokunyo- The Virgin. Sakura looked at his left thumb and found his ring and it matched the chair.

_I wonder why he's The Virgin ring wearer? _Sakura walked over to Sasori without a yank, once over there she realized, where was she going to sit? Sasori patted his lap, he was kidding right? Sakura flushed and back up only to be pulled forward and plop down onto his lap. Sasori saw her ears redden and smirked. Sasori leaned forward, letting his chin rest on the crook of her neck and his nose to the back of her neck. He inhaled her scent, tickling the back of her neck, making her flinch. Sakura looked at him with a pout only to receive a playful nip at the back of her neck, making her jump a little. "Feisty, are we?" Sakura was redder then normal," cut it out."

Sasori put his arms around her waist," Never." Just as he settled his arms around her waist the door open and in came two other members. One sat at Seiryu- Green/Blue Dragon and the other sat at the seat with the kanji that meant Nanju- Southern Star. The one that sat at Seiryu had long blonde hair; he had some hanging in the left of his eye, some up in a pony tail and the rest let down. His eyes were blue but with a mix of green. Sakura couldn't help but as to stare at the blonde. His face held a somewhat masculine feature but his slender body and lush blonde hair did otherwise. Sakura could still see that it was a man, one with great appeal. The blonde looked up at Sakura, giving her a wink with his right eye making her tense a little but momentarily flush rosy pink.

She looked down the room to the chair that had the kanji Nanju- Southern Star written on it. A man with blue skin sat down in the chair, with a sword held up on the back of his chair. She looked at him, seeing as how he looked different. He looked over and saw her and gave an expressionless look, she did the same and looked off elsewhere. Once more the door opened revealing three more characters. One sat in the seat that had the kanji for Suzaku- Phoenix, the second in Santai- Three Levels and the last at Hokuto- Big Dipper. Sakura's eyes wandered to the man with grey hair who sat at Santai. He held an expressionless face for the most part; his hair was a shade of grey and his eyes a sort of deep and mystifying purple. She looked him over one last time, has was a very attractive man in her eyes.

Next, her view came to the character who sat at Hokuto. Not much that she could see but for a covered up face and piercing eyes. He gave her the chills. She moved on as quickly as possible. Last was the man who sat at Suzaku. Her eyes slightly widened in startled nature. She blinked a couple times, she thought she saw Sasuke sitting there. This man was like an older version of Sasuke, he had long jet black hair, with emotionless onyx eyes. They were actually softer then Sasuke's cold ones, go figure. She knew this had to be Itachi, his older brother, an ex- Konoha ninja. Her eyes lingered without her paying attention, catching the man's attention. He looked at her, their eyes locked together. His eyes were soft and not cold and heartbreaking like Sasuke. His stare was one to entrance a person who he would look at. Sasori poked Sakura in between the ribs to get her attention. "Stop starring," he said somewhat annoyed. Sakura only glared in reply.

Then for the last time only two came forth into the dining room. A Sakura looked around, there was one chair she missed; the one that a certain masked figure sat at, had nothing but a decoration of the mask he wore upon his face. Then the last was a tall man that had a green vinous fly-trap thing around with head that was divided by black and white, like yin and yang, sat down at the chair at the end of the table, her and Sasori's right, that read as Genbu- Black Tortiose. Sakura looked around the table, a total of eight were there and only two were missing.

The two chairs read as Rei- Nothing and the other as Byakko- White tiger. Sakura looked behind her shoulder to Sasori," Can I sit in one of those seats, seeing as two are open?" Sasori almost flinched at the suggestion, he only nodded. Sakura got up off his lap and walked to the chair that read Byakko. Sakura sat at the end of the table facing both Kisame and Itachi with the empty end seat Rei to her left and on her right sat the gray haired man with purple eyes. Sasori kept a careful watch on Sakura, seeing as he wouldn't sit the in the leader's chair and she wasn't with him. A few minutes passed with Kisame, Itachi and Hidan's awkward starring until the door opened revealing the chef and his breakfast on a cart.

The chef went around putting silver platters around, in front of everyone to eat. The chef bowed and left the dining room. Everyone began taking off their lids and beginning to eat. Sakura looked at her reflection in the silver lid and slowly slid it off to reveal her favorite morning meal. It was her favorite salmon sushi with white rice and sweet clear sauce to put on the rice. Sakura starred in aw, how did the chef know? Sakura leaned back in her chair and looked to her right to see Sasori at the very end. He looked at her and smiled, however he knew it oddly put her in a happier but timid mood. She sat straight up, no expression on her face. Her small fingers picked up the chopsticks and she began with her salmon sushi which had salmon, of course, egg, carrot, cucumber and rice wrapped with seaweed.

Her mouth watered at the taste of the food, she never knew it could've tasted that good. Sakura chomped on another piece and looked up to look about the room only to notice Kisame and Itachi whispering to each other and looking at each other at the same time. Sakura gulped and took a drink of some tea with honey only to realize it wasn't her drink. She looked to the man on her right and put the tea cup down fast. She put her head down in embarrassment only to hear him chuckle," I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize I took the wrong drink." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye," It's ok; I don't mind a pretty girl like yourself taking a sip of my drink. So what's your name pretty thing?" Sakura looked up," I'm Haruno Sakura." Right as she said it, he about choked on his food," You mean _the_ Haruno Sakura? The one that's supposedly surpassed the Legendary Saninn Tsunade herself?"

Sakura took her own cup this time, drinking it and nodding at the same time. "I've heard lots about you. But hell…your name matches your pretty little-" Sakura 'ahemed' and pointed to Sasori who was sending the man death glares. "My name is Hidan, so what are you doing here?" Sakura sighed, seeing as he never minded the fact," I'm Sasori's new puppet." Hidan looked at her and shook his head," That sucks. Well if you ever want to hang out with someone, I'm your man." He winked at her while getting back to eating. Sakura giggled, the man was quite cute. Sakura felt a tug at her waist and looked at Sasori who looked utterly mad. Sakura looked back at her food and began chomping only to still find Kisame and Itachi starring at her.

Sakura blinked and tried to suppress a blush of embarrassment only to actually turn pink when no one was watching; Kisame winked at her and blew bubbles towards her. Sakura couldn't help but give out a giggle which caught Hidan and Itachi's attention. Sakura looked down at her food, beginning to eat it, leaving only a spoonful of rice left. Sakura took a sip of her sweet tea, not honey and still saw the Sasuke look alike starring at her. He soon looked away and went back to eating. Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Sasori standing almost over her. "I'm done eating, now let us go." Hidan looked at Sasori," Let her eat the rest of her food Sasori and calm down-"

Sasori gave him a cold glare and Hidan rolled his eyes, going back to eating his food. Sakura took one more bite of her food and a sip of her drink. She devoured and drank all what she was given. She looked at Hidan, gave him a hug and was yanked away by Sasori who pulled her into his cloak. Hidan caught a glimpse of her eyes and saw Sasori walk out with Sakura in his cloak. Hidan looked up at Itachi and Kisame who saw the whole thing," What?" Kisame shrugged and got up and left while Itachi just got up and walked off with Kisame following him out the door. Sasori had a firm grip on Sakura's arm and opened the door to his room only to slam it. Sasori shoved her to the bed with him on top pinning her to the bed. His hand held onto her wrists above her head while he straddled her hips.

"You were being a very bad puppet Sakura; you need to be punished for not listening to your master." Sakura looked utterly horrified with how mad he sounded. Sakura turned her head to the left, scrunching her eyes, getting ready to get hit. Before anything happened a knock came at the door. Sasori looked at her one last time, got up and opened the door a crack. He looked back at her and then walked out the door talking to someone. Sakura rolled over, scrunching up in a ball on the bed, her knees and head facing the mattress. "Hey," Sakura looked up in panic, only to see the Sasuke look alike standing in front of her. Sakura backed up on the bed towards the wall," W-What do you want?" Itachi's hand took hold of her arm and yanked her off the bed. "I'm taking you out to meet everyone," he said," Tobi is distracting him at the moment." "Wait-" before anymore was said she found herself in a room full of men, with no Sasori to be seen.

* * *

geeze!

he's possesive ain't he?

lol anyways...

I hope you liked the update

plz R/R

thnx!!


	3. Their Spot in Her Heart

Itachi yanked on her arm, pulling her off the bed, only to reappear with her at his side in a room full of men. Sakura only froze; somehow, it was kind of saddening to her, Akasuna no Sasori, wasn't with her. But with no room to let it soak in she only stood straight, waiting to hit an imbecile who touched her. "Hey, she's pretty cute, un." The blond from earlier stood in front of her, his face nearing her own, only inches away. Sakura leaned back only for him to get closer. Sakura squeaked as she fell back and landed on a bed. Now was it time to panic? "Wh-where am I?"

The blonde man smiled," You're in a room, un." Sakura rolled her eyes," Yes, I can see that." She looked to her right and noticed the blue man from earlier," She's way more than cute, ya know." Sakura only went back to her blank face, what was she going to do without her _'master' _Akasuna no Sasori? The two men backed up, admiring her from a distance. Then the gray haired man from earlier entered her line of vision. "Hidan," she about hugged him when he pushed her away with his foot. "What was that, un?" Hidan looked at the blonde," Sakura-san, none of us can touch you, Sasori might have put poison on you, so if anyone was to touch you, they'd die."

"Well if that's the case then Itachi-san is going to die." Hidan looked at Itachi," Let me see your hand." Itachi glared at him," My hand isn't scorched nor does it have anything that could ultimately lead to death, it should be fine." Hidan looked over at her," Just for the time being, no one touches her. We don't even know if Sasori did or not." A few moments passed," You know Itachi?" Sakura shrugged," Not personally, only that Sasuke is out to get his revenge but more so, over the fact I saw him once with Sasuke."

The blonde man's brow rose with interest," Itachi with Sasuke, getting along, un? Shit, is that even possible, un?" Sakura stifled a laugh," I was walking by myself like I always did when I was a kid. No one wanted to be my friend because I was the freak with an over sized forehead. Anyways, that's not the point. I was walking along in the forest and saw off in the distance, the lake. I then noticed that there were two people there, one older and the other a kid. I walked over and hid in the bushes, only then when I was there did I notice it was Itachi holding Sasuke on his shoulders at the lake's dock. I think that was one of my cutest memories of when I had my biggest-never mind."

Sakura's eyes fell to the ground. "Your biggest what, un?" Sakura looked at the blonde," You're biggest crush?" Sakura flushed pink," Ya. I was stupid enough to get pulled into the crowd that loved Sasuke. It was stupid, but I miss my teammate." The blonde asked," Why?" Sakura looked at him," When the chunnin exams had begun, in the midst of getting our two scrolls in The Forest of Death, Sasuke was bitten by Orochimaru, after that Sasuke became haunted by Orochimaru's mark and soon after he ended up going to that damned bastard leaving me to lye out on a bench in the middle of the night. That night, I knew he wouldn't want to come back after he was done with his goals. I was un-loved, un-wanted and that night I understood the full meaning of unrequited love."

"How depressing, un." Just then the door opened revealing the male who had to have been Tobi," He's coming and he's pissed off. Tobi thinks he's on his meriod!" _Meriod?! _"What's that," she questioned. Hidan snickered and then turned to Sakura," Man period." Sakura's brow furrowed and she giggled. "Ok, even though you didn't learn all of our names, you will." With that the men filed out the 

door and only Itachi stood. Itachi turned around and looked at her, Sakura feeling a little shaken to his assumed to be glare. "If Sasuke ever finds me, I'm pretty sure I won't come back alive." Sakura looked at him questioningly," I'll stay and tell Sasori that I took you, since it's true." Sakura nodded," Thank you, Itachi-san…I think?"

Itachi walked over to the door and pushed it open, keeping hand on in, letting her know he wanted her out of the room. She nodded and walked over to the door, going under his arm. The door closed and Sakura watched as Itachi walked over to her side. She smiled at him and he only moved his lips to a thin line. It was a start, right? Itachi's hand came to the small of her back, holding onto the material of her vest like shirt. Sakura looked at him, suppressing a little pink and they began walk, Itachi leading her by his arm. "Itachi-san?" He gave her the ever so familiar Uchiha 'hn', letting her know he was listening. "Did Itachi-san ever love his brother? Does he miss Konoha?"

Itachi stopped, his hand gripping a little tighter to the material of her top," Yes, he does." His voice was low and deep and full of sorrow. "Why did Itachi-san do it," she went on. "Sakura," came a low and eerie echo. Itachi looked at Sakura who looked utterly horrified, "You can go Itachi-san, I'll take care of it. It's the least I could do for you; I'll just make up something." Itachi's hand fell from her back which made Sakura look up only to get entranced by his eyes once more. He looked at her, his face holding some sort of emotion, it felt like grieve. Sakura stared and then Itachi's hand came up, his finger smoothing over a rouge piece of hair covering a little of her emerald eye. "I-Itachi-san?" Itachi leaned in, smelling a little of her hair un-noticeably and then went back. She watched his eyes while he let his index knuckle brush over her cheek and he was gone. He took a step and then seemed as if he went transparent. He was gone, only to leave her with questions.

Sakura took a step and then looked forward only to squeak in shock and fell back. Akasuna no Sasori's hand caught her with the chakra strings and pulled her up and to his chest. "Are you ok, Sakura?" Sakura couldn't say much since her face was almost planted in his chest. "Who were you looking at?" He loosened a little of his grip," I- I'm fine. I was just looking…looking, I just noticed how dark the halls were." Sasori's brow furrowed up, then," That's why I don't want you wandering around alone. I thought someone had taken you when I was talking to Tobi." Sakura looked to the ground, like she was getting scolded," Yes, sir." Sasori tilted her head up," Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master." Sasori smiled," That's better." His hand took a hold of her wrist and he began walking, slightly dragging her along. Sakura looked back only to see a hand retract from the corner of the next hall. She looked back a head, a tear falling from her right eye. Itachi breathed heavily, his back against the wall. He stuck his head out to see Sakura being taken away by Akasuna Sasori. He leaned back up against the wall and look at his perfectly normal hand, which felt a little tingly.

He didn't know what he did, or why he even did it. Her touch was all he needed to be electrified. His heavy breathing slowly went down. His head was pumping with blood and his heart trying to jump out of his chest. His hand went down only to replace his line of vision with the blonde standing in front of him," That's dangerous territory, un. She's my type of art, un." Itachi stared at him,"Don't make her explode." The blonde chuckled," I wouldn't do that but ya know, if I could get the chance to be alone with her, I'd do that inside of her." His face was the same when he said it, sexy and mysterious.

Itachi pushed his way past him," Pervert." The blonde snickered and watched as a pink kunoichi turned into a speck down the long hallway. Sasori's hand held the knob of the door, twisted it and the two entered and the door shut behind them. Once inside, Sakura looked around, trying to bring in the view of the room. Sasori watched her from behind, as she stared at the room. Slowly and silently Sasori walked up behind her, his arms wrapping around her.

Sakura tensed and then slowly she was beginning to feel a little comfortable with him. "What shall I d with my new puppet? I have no mission and nowhere to go, except my room. Sakura tensed a little, was he going to suggest something that every men wanted to do? Sasori's right index finger began to play with a piece of her hair, twisting his finger around to let her hair curl around his finger. Was Sasori the seducer type? She didn't know, but it sure seemed like it. Sasori's arms fell from their hold around her shoulders and he walked over to his bed. As she watched, he undid his cloak, letting it slide down from his shoulders to the bend of his arms. Sakura began to blush violently, seeing as he was beginning to take off his clothes.

Once at the bend of his arms, he let the material fall to the floor. Then his fingers ran to the hem of his shirt and he began to take off his shirt, slowly sliding it up to his neck and then off to fall to the floor. "Come on Sakura, you're getting in bed too." She froze in place, not moving. Sasori turned around slowly taking his pants off," What's wrong?" She flinched as he began to stare at her. Any girl would take the opportunity to get in bed with a handsome man like him, but given the situation, wouldn't you freeze too?

Sakura's face was lit red," I-I'm sorry but I'm not sleeping with you." Sasori eyed her," We're just going to take a nap, what're you thinking?" Sakura went to the shade that a tomato would envy," I thought you meant sleep as…never mind." Sakura began walking over and stopped looking at the bed that was up against the wall. He patted the space next to him, which was against the wall. Sakura turned around and took her hand to her zipper, slowly sliding it down. She bent her arms back, sliding the shirt off and letting it hit the floor, to reveal bindings around her chest, from her breasts down, above her navel. Then her hands came to the zipper on the back of her skirt. The skirt slid down, revealing spandex shorts. She stepped back, letting her feet escape the skirt.

Sakura turned around and came over to the bed, letting her knee touch the mattress. Sasori was facing the wall, laying on the edge of the bed. Sakura's finger tapped his shoulder, making Sasori look at her, he didn't move. Sakura rolled her eyes and began to get on the bed, on fours, crawling over his legs. Sasori sat up and picked her up, as if she was a cat and sat her on top of him. Sakura blushed, and Sasori went on, like this morning, smelling her hair. He loved the smell and even though she wasn't missing that long, he felt like he missed her for eternity. With Sakura on top, Sasori slide down from the headboard of the bed so his back could lay flat against the mattress. Sakura rolled over off of him, her back to him, earning her a growl from the puppet master.

Sasori rolled over, his face facing the back of her head. He hooked his arm around her, pulling her to him, letting the top of her head rest under his chin. Sakura fidgeted a little making Sasori wrap his right leg over both of her's and tightening his arms grip over her stomach. "Sasori-sama?" Sasori couldn't help but smiled at the sound of that," hmm?"

"Is this what you always do when you're in the Akatsuki, sleep and eat when you don't have any missions?" Sasori breathed in her hair," yea, I guess." Sakura wiggled a little and rolled over to face his chest. Wanting to know how smooth his chest was, her fingers brushed against him, her index finger running circles on him. Sasori's hand took a hold of her wrist, making her look at him. Sasori admired her beauty, her dancing emerald eyes, her bubblegum hair and her alabaster white skin that felt like silk along with her hair. Sakura found her eyes looking upon his smooth looking lips," Sasori-sama, why did you want me as your puppet?" His hand that gently held her wrist tightened and then he let go, rolling over, letting his back face her.

Sakura felt shock, what did she do? "Sasori-sama, did I say something?" Sasori got up, he sat on the edge of the bed. Sakura held her head up, her elbow propped up by the pillow and she watched his back. Sasori looked down, with his hands holding his head, and his elbows propped up by his knees. "You're a troublesome woman you know that." Sakura looked at him, wondering whether she should be shocked that he said it or hurt. Sasori picked up his head and looked at her. Sasori got up, on his knees on the bed, Sakura sat up to look at him. "Sa-"Sasori crawled over on his knees and got on top of Sakura. Sakura's back was back on the mattress with Sasori on all four above her.

His hands were placed inches away by her stomach on both sides with his knees up against her thighs. Sakura and Sasori stared at each other and then eye contacts broke when Sasori's head fell. Sakura stayed there, wondering what to do. Sakura about gasped when he felt a hot tear land on her sternum. "I hate you." Sakura gasped this time; her heart felt like it was shattered. She had no feelings for him but, it hurt. "I hate you, but…but I don't hate you." Sakura's train of thought stopped," Why must you be a difficult woman? Why, do I like it when you're under me? Why…why do I want you?" Sakura felt heat rise all around her body. Sasori looked at her, his eyes looking into her's.

"Why are you doing this to me? You maybe the puppet but I feel like I've been entitled with that roll ever since I made you." Sakura couldn't tell if she was breathing or not and felt her heart tare each time a tear fell on her. Sasori leaned down, his mouth against her neck. Sasori breathed in her intoxicating scent, slowly his lips opened and he bit her neck, making her gasp and arch her back. "S-Sasori-sama…d-don't-"Sasori now lay on top of her, with his knees still held up against her thighs. "Sasori, stop," she said, with her hands trying to push him off by the means on pushing on his chest. This only made him pin her wrists above her head. Sakura felt him suck on her neck, feeling the blood rise to the spot.

Sasori moved down to the collar bone, nipping at the skin. Sakura squirmed but came to a stop; there was no use in trying to get out. With her being his puppet, it took her inhuman strength, only his chakra filled the strings. She just laid there, letting him do as he pleased. Sasori looked at her face, with tears running down his face," Why aren't you doing anything? Why aren't you moving?" Tears landed on 

her lips, running down to her chin. "Why aren't you doing anything?" Sasori buried his head in between her breasts that Sasori took the wrap off of a while ago, he sobbed into her chest. " Why are you doing this to me? Why are you making me feel? I'm the famous Puppet Master damn it!" His hands let go and held onto her ribs, supporting himself.

Sakura let her arms hug his back and let her right hand run up and down his back, trying to comfort him in his fit. About half an hour had passed with his fit and he soon went to sleep with his head in between her chest. Soon after, Sakura fell to sleep trying to comfort him. As she slept, what she didn't know was Sasori had made himself a spot in her heart right next to Itachi's.

* * *

hope you liked this update, i'm really starting to get idea's for this story

so plz keep R/R'n

thnx

PS: sry for Sasori's misspelled name in the first chapter, I was thinking of Sai's name when I wrote it, go figure. lol


	4. HiddenWeasel BlushingBlossom MadPuppet

"_Why aren't you doing anything?" Sasori buried his head in between her breasts that Sasori took the wrap off of a while ago, he sobbed into her chest. " Why are you doing this to me? Why are you making me feel? I'm the famous Puppet Master damn it!" His hands let go and held onto her ribs, supporting himself._

_Sakura let her arms hug his back and let her right hand run up and down his back, trying to comfort him in his fit. About half an hour had passed with his fit and he soon went to sleep with his head in between her chest. Soon after, Sakura fell to sleep trying to comfort him. As she slept, what she didn't know was Sasori had made himself a spot in her heart right next to Itachi's._

* * *

Hours passed and both Sakura and Akasuna no Sasori had slept.

An orange sun made its way through the blinds, resting on Sakura's eyelids. She opened them and looked down to see Sasori still sleeping on her chest with his arms wrapped around her. She looked down to see her bindings were gone and looked around. They were on the ground by the bed. Sakura did a clone jutsu and replaced herself with a clone on the bed so she could get the bindings back on. She began binding herself once again and looked behind her when she was done. He was asleep, light breathing and a sad but content look on him. Sakura studied his expressions, but what did she see? Did she see what he wanted? Did she see what he was content with?

No, she just took it as him being at peace in his rest. She began slipping her things on when she heard a slight knock at the door. She looked back at the bed, undid the jutsu and still saw him sleeping. She tiptoed over to the door and opened it a crack. She looked up a little to nothing but a dark hallway. She was confused, did someone knock or didn't they? She opened the door a bit more and walked out into the hall, closing the door behind her. She looked around and saw nothing but the dark; she couldn't even see her hands. _What happened to the hallway lightings? _"Hello," she let it echo into the hall," Anyone there?" The lights on the ceiling staggered to come on and then did. Sakura looked to her left and saw part of a cloak go with the next hall.

Sakura began walking towards the corner and peeked her head out to see down the hall to find user of the cloak and found the same things happen with another hall. She ran, making sure she was keeping her quiet. She ran down the hall and then stopped and did the same thing at the turn. She looked down that hall, saw nothing. She mentally growled and put her back against the wall and took a breather and looked around. Well, this corridor looked familiar. Was this the one she was in earlier? She didn't really care about that at the moment, she slid down to the ground and sat down. Was she seeing things?

She sighed, beginning to think about Sasori only to put him aside with thoughts of Itachi. Blush began to plague her cheeks. He was like an older Sasuke, but was it wrong of her to feel a little for Itachi? Or would someone tell her she only felt something for him because he was like an older Sasuke? Was that it? She didn't seem to think so; Itachi was different than Sasuke, much different. It wasn't because he was older, no, but his eyes and mannerisms were different from that of Itachi's. He was quiet, more mysterious than Sasuke could have ever been and his eyes, oh yes, his eyes were not ice but they were 

indeed softer and they held something, something that Sakura would have to figure out. Yea, she knew she didn't know Itachi very well, she only knew him for about a day or two, but she could tell a difference between him and his little brother. Sakura slightly felt her gut twist into knots when she thought of Sasuke. She didn't think of him like she once did, but the thought of him now, it scared her. The Snake Master, Orochimaru, one of the Legendary Saninn, the man who took Sasuke over with evil, he still plagued Sakura's mind with nothing but darkness and the blood Sasuke would shed from people.

The thought of him scared her, but wouldn't the same for Itachi? She couldn't decide, she would have to figure Itachi out for herself, right? She sighed once more as she let her head lightly touch the wall. What was she getting herself into, saying ok to the mission that Tsunade-sama gave her? Tsunade herself looked worried even more when Sakura accepted, but Sakura didn't know until now what it was going to get her into, now she did. Sakura switched thoughts, she thought about Konoha and the upcoming festival of the first falling of leafs. It was now becoming autumn and she thought about where she would have gone with her friends. She chuckled; Naruto would've dragged them to Ichiraku, like always. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but hallways and doors. Slowly, Sakura got up and thought about getting back to Sasori. Did she sound like a wife or what? She shook her head and was about to take a peek down the hall when someone's chest bumped into her face. Sakura yelped in surprised and fell backwards.

Sakura looked up to see Itachi in front of her. She sighed, getting up with his hand for support. "Damn, Itachi, you scared me." Itachi chuckled," As seen." Sakura playfully punched his arm.

"Hey, Hidan, un…doesn't it look like those too have taken a liking to each other, un? I mean, I've never seen Itachi act like that ever, un." Hidan took a peek out the crack of the door," Yea, they seem to have connected. Damn, what would Akasuna no Sasori say about this?" Hidan shut the door and looked at Deidara," He'd have a heart attack, un." Hidan shook his head," Yea, damn right he would, but I can't help but say I've taken a liking to her too." Deidara chuckled," I think we all have, un. Even if it was a sort while, un." Hidan sighed and opened the door to find they were gone.

"Hey Itachi, about yesterday-"Itachi cut in," Forget about it. I don't know what came over me." Sakura looked to the ground," Ok." She let it go," What has become of my brother, Sakura-san?" Sakura kept watching the ground," He's become a loathing character, set on two goals. He only went to Orochimaru to get stronger so he could finish his ambitions straight. When we were team seven he clearly stated his ambitions, one was to revive his clan and the next was to kill a certain someone, and I'm assuming that's you. All I kept hearing was he was the only one you let survive out of the entire family. Out over ever one in the Akatsuki, you're the only one I know a little bit more."

Itachi kept looking forward," It was long time ago, people were involved and I was sent to do something. You think I'm a monster, don't you? Like the rest of them. " He stopped walking, starring at the ground, his fist starting to tighten. Sakura stopped and looked at him," A monster? I admit when Sasuke would ever get started on talking about you, it would make me flinch, but now, I see someone, not something that you created in his mind. You actually weren't what I expected. You might have killed your family, for whatever intensions, but it's not my place to blame you, nor to say you're a monster. My 

place, I'm only here to help, I can't say anything past that. You might be tough but your eyes say otherwise." Sakura stopped talking, her eyes widening, had she found what his eyes held after all? Or was that only a mere piece of it? Sakura stepped back," that was probably a little much, I beg my pardon." Itachi didn't say anything, but ran up to Sakura and pinned her to the wall. Sakura looked around, the hall becoming darker and soon they disappeared just like how he did when she last saw him.

Sakura closed her eyes and then opened them. Sakura looked around to see what looked to be a bedroom and then remembered the person holding her against the wall. His eyes went red, her vision going between reality and not, only to come back to reality. Itachi's eyes held the Sharingan; slowly it faded and his eyes went back to onyx. "I-I can't do that to you." Sakura blinked, he was about to use his Sharingan on her, but he didn't. Ha, he proved her point. "Point proven," he muttered to her. Sakura felt his hands release upon her vest shirt and he turned around only to plop onto the end of his bed. Sakura still stood against the wall, blinking, trying to take in what happened. Sakura shook her head and took a step and turned her head towards him.

"Whatever reason it may have been, Itachi, I don't think you're a monster. It would take more than that. But you're not a monster. Yea, maybe Sasuke is starting to make me feel knots in my stomach because he's becoming stronger with evil, but he's not a monster, only a lost soul who's in need of guidance. That's it. I've come across people with demons that were sealed inside them, but, they were no monsters. Just misguided and guess what, they turned their ways around. You're no monster."

Itachi would never admit it, but he felt something inside break. His heart felt different, was it because he had reassurance? Was it because someone told him otherwise of his beliefs? He was utterly confused. Sakura walked over and slowly let her hand rest on his hand that was rested on his knee. Itachi looked up at her," You really believe that?" Sakura only smiled," Do you believe me?" Itachi nodded, his face held no expression," Sakura?" She nodded to let him go ahead," I'm not sure I can hold myself back any longer." Sakura's brow furrowed," Excu-"Before she could continue, Itachi grabbed her arm and slammed her to the bed, him on top. His face coming close to her's, his eyes transfixed on her pink colored lips that had taunted him for so long. "I-Itachi," she said with a little shock of what he was doing.

Before he went on with what he was about to do, the door opened and there stood Akasuna no Sasori," Itachi!" Both Sakura and Itachi went white; Itachi looked at the door, Sakura looking to the side to see him. Sasori took a step back in shock, "Itachi, what are you doing to Sakura?"

* * *

sry, that was a slightly shorter chapter compared to the others...I think... if not then yey? lol well I hope you liked it, keep reading, more will be on the way plz R/R thnx


	5. All Hell Broke Loose

There Akasuna no Sasori stood, shock and rage rampaging his system like candy with a kid. Itachi got up off her and the bed and stood up, letting his right hand slide through his air to put it out of his face. Sakura sat up, her hair a little frizzy; her hands patting down the wrinkles in her shirt, thinking it would help the given situation. She got up off the bed and stood next to Itachi.

"Answer my question Uchiha!" Itachi stood like a stone wall, unresponsive, cold and strong. Sakura felt heat rise up and down her body, as if she was going through the experience of getting scolded by a parent again. Itachi was breathing regularly as if nothing happened, Sakura skipping a few to breathe and Akasuna no Sasori was the only one breathing hard. Sakura had half a mind to hide behind Itachi or ask him to join him in his cloak, but she only knew that would make things worse. Behind Sasori, the others of the Akatsuki began to assemble around the door to find out what was happening. Sakura's fist tightened in fright, along with her finger nails breaking the skin on her palm while she squeezed.

"What's going on Sasori?" One, Sakura could not see, said. "Shut it Hidan." Sasori wasn't sure what he was to do. What would any possessive mad man do in this situation? Well, along with not knowing, he snapped. His eyes were blood shot, his cheeks glowing with more pink by the second and his jaw tightened. "Itachi was only showing me a technique-"One of the members laughed," Must have been some sexy technique then." Sakura rolled her eyes," Itachi was only trying to help me with a technique. I went and sat down on the bed to take a breather, and Itachi slipped on the-"Itachi's hand came up to put her on pause.

"It's ok Sakura, I don't need your protection," Itachi looked Sasori straight in the eyes;" I was merely going to take Sakura." Tobi laughed," Tobi is a good boy, but Itachi is a bad bad boy." Sasori turned and looked at Tobi who merely backed up. Sasori looked back at Itachi," That was evident. I walk in to find you sprawled all over Sakura, my puppet. When I say my puppet, I mean MINE. I don't want you talking to Sakura, speaking to Sakura, breathing her air, nor do I want you looking at her. If I hear or see any of this again, so help me I will-"

"Shut up Sasori, Sakura is her own person. She can do what she wants." Sasori turned to Hidan who looked a little pissed. "Since we had first seen her, all you've been doing is keeping her in your room, she can't speak without you getting mad, she can't-"Sasori about threw a fist," Shut up Hidan. Sakura is my puppet and I can do whatever the hell I want with my puppets."

"Oh my shit Sasori, why do you have to be so-"Sasori turned and looked at Sakura, bringing his hand up," Come Sakura." Sakura walked a few steps, only to stop between Sasori and Itachi. "I said come Sakura." Deidara blurted," She's not a dog, un." Sasori looked at her, his hand still out for her to take. Sakura shook her head," I said come. If you don't I'll drag you."

Sakura took a step back," No. I'm not your doll, I'm my own person. I can do whatever I want. You may like me or feel whatever towards me that makes you think I like being your puppet or whatever but…I hate you." As soon as it came out Sakura wanted it back in, her hand slapped her mouth shaking her head. Sasori took a step back. Sakura took as step forward, her hand to her mouth, still, shaking her head," Sasori, I didn't-," he slapped her hand away from him," I didn't-"

Sasori turned around and walked down the hall. The pain Sasori was feeling was so hard to rate, somehow he found himself wondering why he even cared about that. Sakura looked at Itachi and then ran out of the room, the other members parting to let her go off. Itachi put a hand out to catch her shoulder only to have Hidan shake his head no. Itachi's hand fell, his face still expressionless.

"When I said I thought everyone was falling for her…I must've been right about that, un." Deidara shook his head," Man, I'm not sure what's worse at the moment, my clay or this display, un?" Deidara shook his head once again and walked off back to his room with Tobi following along to do the same. Hidan looked at the others, letting his hand flap left and right to wave them off. Hidan walked into Itachi's room, closing the door behind him on his way in Hidan turned the knob and locked the door and looked at the somewhat unresponsive Uchiha Itachi.

"So…you fell for her too, I take it." Itachi kept on being unresponsive. "Whatever, I'll just be here to shit talk then." Itachi didn't laugh at Hidan's little effort in trying to make him laugh. Hidan sighed," I thought I told everyone to stay away, but I guess you're the only one brave enough to jump when we say halt. Fuck, that's amazing." Itachi's lips pursed, trying to hold back a little chuckle. "You must really want to get laid or you're just falling hard for her," Hidan stopped, think about what he said," Pardon the pun." This time Itachi laughed," You pervert…nothing hard…" his brow went up in the response he gave…it sounded a little funny.

Hidan smirked," Anyways…I'll be here when you say jump…I guess." Hidan turned to the door, unlocking it. He looked back and took at step out the door when Itachi said something. "You like her too, don't you Hidan?"

"Well…she's different and not easy-like, with most women. Not that I'm trying to get laid or anything…but she's an interesting woman that's caught my eye. I don't think anyone has really, until now that is." Hidan finally walked away, closing the door behind him.

Sakura ran out of the room, utterly appalled with herself. Why did she say the things she did? Her feet ran in all ferocity, trying to catch up to Sasori. She ran down the halls, tears evading her eyes. Her shoes slid against the floor, trying to stop. She got to the door and banged on it," Sasori…Master- Damn it Sasori, let me in." she heard something slam up against the door," Go the hell away, Sasori is dead." Sakura kept slamming her fist against the door," Let me in, I didn't mean any of it. "As soon as she said it, she heard a deep thud, like the ones you hear when someone is walking towards the door. The door flung open, making Sakura step back.

Sasori's hair was all out of place, his cheeks flushed with anger and he unknowingly showed his gritted teeth. "I said go away," he half screamed at her. Sakura had been holding back everything since the day she got here," Alright fucktard! I'm tired of this. I was only apologizing, yea, I'm annoyed with being controlled, I absolutely hate it. Since day one-gosh damn it. I don't hate you but at the rate you're going, I will get there." Sakura turned on her heals to walk off when she heard him mutter witch with a b. She snapped even more. She turned around and slammed him up against the wall, using his chakra. "Listen here jerk-off…I don't care how many times you think I'm your puppet but get one thing straight, I…AM…NOT…YOUR…PUPPET." She stepped back and this time she walked off.

Damn, that felt good, why didn't she do that before? Sasori straightened out his cloak like all she had said to him he didn't hear. He watched her retreating figure, just storming off down the hall. He looked to the ground to see a few drops on the ground that were certain to be her tears. He frowned," I don't need you. Go play with Itachi or something." As they both went their separate ways, the strings that Sasori had bonded them with were no more. Her will now, had nor wanted nothing to do with him. Sasori felt the strings detach, the connection was broken. He should have known, as much as he wanted her or felt that he was strong to keep her bonded without her will to be, wouldn't have stayed, let alone last for long.

Sakura stopped walking; feeling a little dizzy in the process, soon the chakra that was Sasori's was gone and now the chakra was her own. Her unbelievable strength returned and she felt better than she had in ages. She turned the corner and stopped and fell to her knees. Her hands covering her face, the tears coming. It was true that she was beginning to warm up to Sasori but she didn't feel anything for him, but why is she crying like this? She hadn't the answer for that.

Heck, she thought Itachi was a little attractive but she was still beginning to warm up to him as well. Everyone else it was basically the same. The only person she felt a bit for was actually her team mate Sai. Yea, he could be an ass sometimes but there was something about him. What was going on with her? It was like her life was turned upside down, wait, it was. She sobbed. She was annoyed with the situation, her feelings felt like one glob of disaster.

Why was everything going the way it was? Why was any of this happening? She didn't deserve this. The puppet master was left heartbroken, the Weasel confused and the Blossom steaming. Soon the tears stopped and she got up. She didn't need Sasori, she didn't need anyone. All she wanted was to go home to her bed, sleep for eternity or maybe just work herself to death on missions and at the hospital. She scoffed and walked down the hall, her eyes a little puffy. It had been ultimately a couple of days, at this rate, she and the Akatsuki wouldn't last. As she kept walking down the hall, a shoulder of another, hit her's. She looked at the owner's face, annoyance written on both. "Watch where you're going." The woman only sneered at the end of her sentence, mumbled something and walked off, leaving Sakura both infuriated and wanting to know the identity of the woman.

She sighed and kept walking, what was that woman's problem? A good long fifteen minutes passed and she found herself at Itachi's door. She knocked a few times, only to get nothing but the echoes of her knocks in return. She sighed and slid her back up against the door to the ground. "All of this was messed up. Why was she even at his door? She sighed and got up walking over to a certain blonde's door. She knocked and saw a patch of blonde burst out from behind the door. "Yes, un?" She looked to the ground," I don't know what to do. Sasori is mad, I'm pretty sure I'm not safe in his room tonight, I think I broke the strings and I need somewhere to sleep."

She breathed in a big breath only to get Deidara to laugh," Um…I've got a problem with exploding clay in here, so if you don't mind…un?" She's brow furrowed," Clay? What does that have to do with anything?" Deidara's hand smacked his forehead, Sakura realizing his arm was naked," Oh." She blushed red," I think…I think I'll go ask Hidan." She turned around and walked off to go find Hidan. She 

was half way down the hall when she realized she didn't know where his room was. She sighed and walked back to the last place she wanted to be. She knocked on the door, only to get a scream that said go away. She sighed and punched the door open, not taking no for an answer. Sasori turned over towards the door from under his covers.

Sakura slammed the door closed and walked over to the bed, pulling the blankets off of him. Sasori growled only to see Sakura's middle finger. She dropped the sheets to the floor along with her shirt and skirt. She got down on the ground, laid down and cuddled up with the sheets. "G'night." Sasori only watched as she put the sheets over her head only to notice a few minutes later the sound of light snoring. Sasori sighed only to actually get annoyed with himself for finding her more brutal side sexy. So now the question remains, what's going to happen tomorrow?

* * *

hey you guys...I hope you liked the update and the story so far...so keep on R/R'n k? more still to come...thnx 4 read'n


	6. Feelings Unravel to Reveal Distruction

Sakura just rolled over and that was the end of that, leaving Sasori alone on his bed, alone and cold. Isn't that depressing, but then again, he got himself a one way ticket to everything-sucks-for-me-vill. He only huffed and rolled back over, facing the wall. He didn't sleep but all he could do was think, his mind just wandered getting lost in thought by the seconds. An hour or two had passed and finally he had just plain out bored himself to sleep; little did he know that Sakura was awake. It was around midnight when Sakura heard a light tap at the door. She growled lowly and slowly got up in a groggy manner. Once to her feet she tip toed to the door and opened it slightly.

She looked up to find a tall man with black hair. She sighed and opened the door to walk out of the room; she shut the door behind her. Once closed she turned and faced him, a long time had passed and neither of them had said a word. Then finally," What are you doing here Uchiha?" The man looked at her with a quizzically shocked expression. "What do you mean?" Sakura held the bridge of her nose and walked a couple steps passed him. "All Uchiha's seem to cause problems for me," she thought to herself. "It's midnight and you're at my- you're at Sasori's door, what do you want," she said a little demandingly.

His hand came to the back of his neck, rubbing it, a compulsion of his when he doesn't know what to do. "I don't know Sakura. I don' know. I'm not sure how to express myself at the moment." She scoffed," Express yourself? It's simple; just tell me what you're thinking. What were you thinking earlier? What was anyone thinking earlier? I'm not some damn doll to be tossed around, I've got emotions too." He sighed," I- I don't know what I was doing earlier. It was rash but I thought that maybe you'd be with me."

"With you," she said quizzically. "I thought maybe if I did something, that you'd react the same." She laughed," This isn't some type of game to be played Itachi. If you tangle your feelings with another it only brings down a great feat-" Itachi put up his hand," Come on, I'm trying here." She turned away from him, her arms folded," Trying to do what?" Itachi turned away as well, both back to back," I was only trying to say I was sorry; I'm not good with things like this. So just give me some slack. It's not every day that you hear an S-class Rouge ninja saying something like that."

Sakura sighed defeat," Honestly, I don't know why I'm even taking this out on you. My feelings feel like a pile of blob. I don't know what I'm feeling. I was just settling in and getting to know everyone and then this crap just happens to pile onto me. How am I supposed to react, it's been only what, a couple of days? Do you know where I'm getting with this?"

This time her hand met his shoulder, making his head slightly turn to see her. He nodded," I understand and I'm sorry for being rash, it's never in my character to do something like that. I-I just don't know how to handle the change. You're here with all of us, changing a piece of each of us, without knowing. You, you're like a disease, you spread about and won't stop. You make us all sweat, our hearts skip beats, and we lose our breath each time your eyes hold ours. You give us a feeling we haven't ever felt or have felt in a long time. My heart feels like a lump, a heavy one that keeps planning to jump out of my chest and run away. My palms sweat and I feel shaky, somehow I feel some type of pressure to be on some type of image that's un-tainted for you."

Sakura walked around and faced him this time. Her head was down, some hair covering her face that was beyond blush. Slowly she looked up, her cheeks more than pink could ever be. She giggled out in a little confusion. She looked into his eyes; she could see he was shaking a little. "You've learned the feeling of love, Itachi. You all have…it can be a great advantage and also a great down fall. Just remember this, don't let your pride get too big to swallow. When you're in love, it can cloud many things, just remember not to get lost in your feelings. But at the moment Itachi, just leave me to think about my feelings. I'm just a little too confused for my liking. "

Itachi nodded, but they kept their gaze hooked. Sakura felt her heat rise when she felt his fingers entangling themselves with her's. Itachi pulled her close to him, his free hand guiding her chin up, so she had a better view. Slowly his head leaned down, his lips nearing her's. Both their hearts ran off, leaving them flabbergasted and raging with feelings unknown. The seconds closed in and his lips brushed her's. He stopped before his lips hit touch-down. His hand left her's and he turned around and walked off, leaving Sakura alone in the hallway.

Soon he faded from all vision and Sakura soon snapped out of her daze. Her hand touched her flushed cheeks as she walked back into Akasuna no Sasori's room. She shut the door and blushed further when she realized what she was wearing and wasn't wearing. Her back slid down against the door to the floor. As she sat there she realized a stray tear running loose from her eye, she wiped it away. What was going on? What were all of these emotions she was feeling? At this very moment she felt that her role of puppet had come true. She felt the strings of her heart pulled at and ripped away, tangled and unbearable. What was she going to do with herself? She defiantly wanted the answer to this.

Sakura got back up and went to the covers on the ground of where she was laying only to find that the sleeping figure of Sasori was now awake. "Go to sleep," she said with mellow. Sasori reached out for her arm and grabbed it, bringing her to him. Sakura fell forward into an unforeseen hug. She felt his hot tears on the crook of her neck. In that moment she knew she had deeply hurt him. Even though he would never say it, this was his way of saying he was sorry. Yes, Sasori was an S-class ninja but, he was an S-class ninja who bore feelings, and strong ones at that.

She finally understood and her arms wrapped around his waist and all she said was," I forgive you." Soon he let go and lay back down on the bed. Sakura turned away to go back to sleep when she felt his grip on her hand. She only sighed and complied. She brought the covers back with her to the bed, covering both of them and she laid there in bed. Sasori hadn't said a word but he only wanted to hold her. He didn't know what he was supposed to do in the situation he was in. He only rolled over his back to her's. For now, if he only had her near him he was ok. The time would come she would have to choose, but for now…this was only the tip of the ice berg.

Morning came and Sasori had awoke to a lone room, he was the only living soul there. He felt a frown on his lips as he began to realize his empty room. Sasori soon made his way to the dining room to find everyone eating in silence. He sat down in his chair and was served promptly for his breakfast. Today, everything was indeed different. The atmosphere was so mixed with emotion that it was just unreadable. They all ate and went about their day in a quiet fashion. Soon after leaving from his morning meal, Sakura was nowhere to be seen. He only went back to his room to find Sakura sitting on top of his bed in patience. Sasori shut the door behind him and sat down next to Sakura on the bed, his eyes having not left the floor from his walk from the door. Silence was never a comfort, not even now. Something was bound to come up.

"I want to go back to Konoha." Sasori felt shock running through his veins and his heart felt like it had just dropped and wouldn't beat again. Sakura looked at him," I want to go home." Sasori looked at her and then to the wall," No." Sakura sighed," If you want me to stay, at least let me say my good byes." Sasori looked at her, his eyes a little mad and his heart feeling like it just got stabbed. "Fine, that's it. That's your first and last visit you'll ever make." Sakura looked at him," Why are you doing this to me?" Sasori felt like he was breaking, the edges feeling like they were being chipped away at. "We'll leave tomorrow. That's the end of me hearing anything further."

Sakura nodded and got up and left the room. There Sasori stayed in his own bitterness. His bitterness seemed to be binding him like restraints. His own feelings and possessiveness was killing him inside and hurting others. He was beginning to hate the people who even neared Sakura or took his time with her away from him. He just wanted her and only her. She was all he wanted, needed and craved for. She was more addicting than anything in the world. It was even worse because he couldn't have her. But he was beginning to feel that if he couldn't have her, no one could.

His mind began to unravel by the moments of her lingering fragrance. When she said her good byes in Konoha, it would be her last good bye to existence. There would be no coming back to the Akatsuki and no coming back to anyone, not even him. Who would've know that his own feelings would be his undoing?


	7. Black DiaryThe Beginning of Everything

Morning came and Sakura hadn't slept a wink. It was only when Sasori had shook Sakura that she was about to fall into a deep sleep. "Wake up," his tone was varied between annoyance and frustration. Sakura's eyes were sullen, rings of black dulling the vibrancy of her emerald colored eyes. She yawned, his tone not dawning on her. She only nodded and stretched out on the floor that she had stepped on. Sakura went into the next room, taking a shower to soothe her muscles and find herself clean once again. A few minutes had passed and finally she got out of the bathroom, in her clothes that were fixed a while back.

Sasori looked at her and then half stuck his nose up in the air walking out of the room. Sakura's brow furrowed up, what did she do? She only shrugged and followed him out. Sakura walked down the dimly lit halls with Sasori in front with unseen clenched fists. Sakura kept to herself, not saying a word and not even making a sound of any sort.

Every now and then he'd look back to see her looking to the ground. "What's your problem," he said a bit smug. She didn't say anything," Oh, so now you're ignoring me?" Sasori scoffed and folded his arms, still walking down the hall with her tagging behind. After a step into the new corridor Sasori came to a brief stop making Sakura walk into his back. She shook her head to the sudden jolt back to reality. Sakura looked at the man that stood in their way, who was he?

Sakura hadn't known or met this man yet. Who was he really? The man looked Sasori in the eyes only to change views to the bubblegum colored haired girl. Sasori knew who he was looking at and found his jaw clenching. "Leader-sama," he said with a fake polite tone. The man nodded and kept starring at Sakura. Sakura only took a few steps back and found that her eyes couldn't stop starring into his. His eyes were sinister, full of hate and a mock type nature yet they were curious and excited. She didn't know why she thought that's what she saw in his eyes but this was indeed what was there. He stared down at her and she up at him, as if the both were having a battle to the end to see who could tell what the other was made of. Quite frankly, she didn't want to know what he was made of nor did she want anything to do with him.

Without taking his eyes away he began," Where are you two headed at this hour of the morning? You weren't assigned to any mission, so where are you headed?" Sasori slightly glared at Leader and his persistence, the leader let it go unnoticed. "Sakura is staying with us for good; we were only headed back to Konoha to have her say her last good byes." Pein broke eye contact with Sakura and stared at Sasori," Now why would an S-class ninja be doing a nice deed for someone, hm?" Sasori had half a mind to throw something at him," No answer?" As he said this his eyes were glued to Sakura's fearful ones. As if a snake was eyeing its prey, this was the so said situation; she was utterly petrified beyond belief.

She didn't know why or how, but she just was. Pein kept his gaze and then walked off down the hall. Sasori looked at Sakura who was frightened by the sight of Pein. A long time had passed and they were in the forest, on their way to Konoha. "Sasori," Sakura said a little hesitant. He only kept on and she knew what it meant," Who was he?" Sasori abruptly stopped, Sakura doing the same. "That's Leader-sama. I don't want you going near him and I mean especially him." Sakura opted to ask why but 

kept quiet and they went on with their venture. It was midnight when they made it to the walls of Konoha. Sakura looked at Sasori who took his place behind her, following her every lead. They made it to the apartments, Sakura walked in with him tagging along. The door shut and the key found its way onto the table next to the door. Sakura walked to the kitchen, beginning to turn on the lights in her apartment.

Sasori only looked about while walking down the hallway only to find himself in Sakura's room. "Sasori," she called out, trying to find him. She walked around and found him in her room. She held back a little frustration when she found him in her room. " I'll be back soon, ok? I'm only saying good bye to two people." Sasori nodded and watched as Sakura crept out her window into the cool night's air. Sasori just plopped on top of the bed, accidentally knocking his foot onto the nightstand next to the bed. He heard a slight crash, as the bottom of the nightstand came to the ground. Sasori sat up and looked to the ground where dust and the bottom of the stand was.

He kneeled down about to pick up the mess when he realized that it happened to be a black diary. Sasori picked it up only to find a picture fall out of it. He looked passed the diary and picked up the picture. He studied the people for the longest time. The picture had three Genin and a Jonnin; it was from what he gathered Sakura's team. Sakura was in the middle of two boys, one with blonde hair and the other with black hair. Sasori studied the boy with black hair; it was like a mini Itachi look-alike. This was Sasuke, Itachi's brother. The Jonnin was in the background of the picture reading an orange book, Sasori knew instantly it was Icha Icha Paradise. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the three. Sakura hand her arms around Sasuke and her lips were on his cheek.

The blonde haired boy was spewing ramen from his nose while Sakura had her lips on Sasuke's blushing cheeks, while the Jonnin was in the background. Sasori laughed and then felt a little jealous, that's what he wanted, her lips on his cheeks. Her lips anywhere on him would put him to cloud nine. Sasori looked down to find more pictures scattered about the floor.

He picked up the next one and found another team picture, but this one was more resent. Sakura was in the middle, once again, but this time between the Jonnin and the blonde, Sasuke was missing. Sasori's brow rose, where was Sasuke in all of this? Funny this was, he didn't even know what or who Sasuke became or even who he was with. Sakura's face bore a smile but it was a fake smile that only covered her broken heart. The blonde was hugging her and the gray haired Jonnin had one hand on her head while the other one held his Icha Icha Paradise in the next that he was reading.

Sasori sighed and looked back to the black diary and then the pictures he held in his hands. Finally he picked up the diary and opened it. He was about to read the first page but promptly closed it, he felt dirty even holding it. He sighed and stuffed the pictures into the diary which he stuffed into his cloak. But it doesn't mean he won't keep it to read later, he's the obsessed puppet master, remember? He looked back at the mess and began his work to put it back together. The more he began to work the more his plans for not coming back with Sakura slipped away. She was to be his, even if it took longer than he expected. He just wanted her heart and he was willing to give her his on a platter if need be. All he wanted was her and only her. She was all he needed and he knew it. It was only a matter of time when he would make her his and only his. He was content with this-

* * *

hey guys...thnx 4 all the R/R's i'm glad you love the story and sorry this chapter was so short... **um...for those who have requested me to make other Sakura fics. like PeinXSakura or HidanXSakura and stuff like that...I will gladly make that for you...**on another note...this story is going for a total freak'n twist lol so I hope you like what's come'n cuz it'll blow ur minds...I hope...so stay tuned and keep up with the R/R's...thnx a lot


	8. One Night too Long

Sakura told Sasori she would be back soon and with that he acknowledged this. She opened her window and climbed out into the cool night's breeze. Her skin met with the breeze, goose bumps running up and down. Sakura looked about and took off, running on top of the roofs. The moon was a beautiful milk crescent, shinning all of its silvery body across the earth's surface.

Sakura's first stop was at the blonde's house. She hadn't seen him in a while but she knew if she went in that he'd wake up just by her scent alone. She stopped at his balcony and took out a tube of lipstick and wrote on the glass, _love you brother._ With that she made a kiss mark with the lip stick and left a bowl of instant ramen with the lip stick. She chuckled a little but found a tear strolling down her face. Sakura thought of her sensei, Kakashi, but knew he was still out on a mission, she didn't want to go to Ino for many reasons you could think of and she really didn't want to see anyone else except her other team mate. She smiled at the thought of him and went off in the direction of his apartment.

As she went, she felt a rain drop, drop onto her nose and then it began to rain. Tears began to slip unnoticeably as thunder and lightning came around. _Why are you crying for me, Konoha? _Sakura came to a stop outside her team mate's apartment door. Her frown melted away to a smile, he was all she really wanted to remember and all she was willing to remember. A few moments passed and soon she was inside his apartment, Sakura began to tip toe to his room. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed as she watched his sleeping figure in bed. As lightning began to flash she saw his bare back and his toned muscles she longed to see once more. Sakura walked into his room and crept to the side of his bed. The boy rolled over, his back to her, as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Her hand reached out and touched his side which she smoothed her fingers over. His warmth embraced her finger tips, beginning to soak in. At the moment, this was all she wanted to remember in Konoha and the only person she wanted to remember. She was given an assignment to join Konoha and yet there she was joining them. Ironic, is it not? She stifled a sad laugh as she bent down and met her lips with his when he rolled onto his back. A second passed and she got up off the bed, her lips leaving his cold and her fingers about to do the same to his skin. Sakura turned, somewhat hesitant, but she knew she needed to go. As Sakura took another step, she felt a tug at her fingers. She looked back to find that he was awake. She was pulled back gently to the bed.

He yanked her onto the bed and looked her in the eyes," What do you need ugly?" When he said this, she could smell a hint of alcohol on his breath. "Have you been drinking?" He chuckled dryly, thinking this was an illusion. "Great, I still have illusions of Ugly even when I'm wake." Sakura looked at him questioningly. "You're the reason I've started drinking, you know, oh great illusion of Sakura. " Sakura spoke out," Why?" He chuckled a little darkly," Every time you're on a long-assed-mission, I drink. You drank a lot, I caught the habit. You were gone and sometimes I felt that you'd never come back."

Sakura felt her heart tare a little," You drink because of me?" He rubbed his eyes," I never told Ugly how I-how she was making me, a crippled emotionless person, feel. But what am I saying this for, I'm talking to an illusion that I'm starting to feel. I'm crazy." Sakura put her hand under his chin," If I'm not real, then why can you feel…this?" She leaned in and kissed his soft lips that he began to lean into. 

She stopped and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were shocked as his hands came up to her face. "You're here…with me?" She felt a tear drop from her eye," Yea I'm here…" She didn't dare say good bye, not yet.

"Do you really mean what you said?" she almost whimpered in the sentence. Sai only hugged her and laid back down on the bed, putting her on top. "I do," he whispered in her ear. She smiled numbly," I love you." Sai looked her in the eyes, "I love you too." Sakura pressed her lips against his once again and found herself underneath Sai. "Do you truly love me?" Sakura nodded," I want to remember this night, forever." Sai leaned down and whispered in her ear," I'll make that happen."

Sakura knew what she was doing and she wanted it, as much as Sai did, but she hadn't known what she was doing in the long run. What she was doing to the men back at the Akatsuki, or did she? His hands traveled down to her zipper on her vest like shirt and pulled it down and took it off. The vest was flung off to the side and then his hands came to her skirt which he pulled off all the way along with her shorts. The skirt and shorts were flung off into the distance and soon Sakura's hands traveled to his boxers which she pulled off. Sai straddled her hips and soon their fingers intertwined together as he held them up above her head, pinning them to the bed. Sakura and Sai felt the heat that was rising between them, their hearts skipped and beat as one and their feelings were aligned.

"Are you sure you want this," he whispered into her ear. She licked his cheek," More than anything, I want this." Sai lowered himself," I love you." Sakura smiled as silent tears began to evade her eyes," I love you too." Sasori sat on Sakura's bed, his arms resting under his head and his legs were crossed. He sighed as he kept his stare on the ceiling. Thunder crashed and soon Sasori's attention was to the weather outside. He got up off the bed and went to the window, watching as the rain kept pouring its tears unto the land. He sighed once more, this time wondering what was taking Sakura so long with her good byes to the two people. He only turned around and plopped back down on the bed.

His hand entered his cloak only to come back with the black diary at hand. He looked at it, was it so important to hide? He hadn't a clue but it must have been if she hid it, right? Sasori looked at the first page and began.

_Today is our survival exam for team seven. Our new sensei, Kakashi, said that this will determine whether we stay on as genin or go back to the academy to start all over again or to stay there permanently. Only nine are to pass, what a bummer. I'd prefer not to go back to the academy. But on the upper hand…I get to be team mates with Sasuke Uchiha! Oh my gosh, he's so hot and his eyes are so mysterious. I can't wait until the day I can finally tell him my feelings for hi, I love everything about him. But on the down side of it all…I've got Naruto Uzumaki as my other team mate. He's so annoying and he knows my feelings and purposely tries to get in the way of them. I don't know…maybe as time passes…I might get to like him, right? But, I'm so happy I get to be with Uchiha Sasuke, my crush. Love conquers all!! Cha!_

Sasori closed the diary and chuckled. She was quite the annoying one when she was younger, wasn't she? It didn't matter, Sasori still found it cute. As he was about to read the next entry, he 

stopped and put it away. What was he doing, reading her diary? This wasn't right, was it? He put the diary back into his cloak and found his eyes closing. What was he getting into?

Sai came to a stop and collapsed from all the events, both huffing for air. Sai still lay on top of her, his arms snaking around her. Sakura rested her arms on his bare back and kissed his neck. "I love you," he mumbled as he went off into sleep. Sakura smiled at his last words to her and soon sleep took over.

Dawn came when Sasori awoke to a gentle nudge," Sasori?" slowly he opened his eyes and saw Sakura. "Come on Sasori, we need to get out of here, and fast." Sasori stretched his arms and followed after her. They made it out to the forest when the sun hit the village. Sasori looked at Sakura when they were running into the forest and couldn't help but think about why they stayed so long, but more importantly, why she was wearing something different. It wasn't her vest like shirt or her skirt but a black midriff with black pants that cut off to the ankle and she wore black shoes.

This wasn't something he pictured Sakura to wear, but it didn't mean he didn't like it. It actually looked great on her, but something kept nagging him. Something was different about Sakura and he didn't know what. "Sakura, what happened? Why were we hear longer then you said?" Sakura looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and frowned. " Less talking and more running. I don't think you want to get caught, do you?" Sasori found himself absentmindedly shaking his head no and then stopped in realization of what he was doing, his brow rose in question.

As they went off into the depths of the forest, a tear fell from her eye and she felt that her visit would be her last. As Sasori ran, a droplet fell on his cheek. He wiped it away wondering where it came from. The sun broke through the curtains of the dark room, awakening Sai from his slumber. His face was buried into the mattress of the bed, the bed sheets flung off the bed and on the floor. Sai rolled over and found that his shorts were gone. His eyes closed," So, it wasn't a dream." Sai opened his eyes and found his bed empty and he was alone. Sai smelt her lingering scent in his sheets, it wasn't a dream and if it had been, he didn't want to wake from it.

It was all he wanted and needed but no more it was. He was just alone and that's how he felt. Slowly he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and about tripped over a pile of clothes only to realize that they were Sakura's. He knelt down and picked up her vest like shirt, he brought them to his nose and breathed it in. He found himself sitting up against the wall, smelling her shirt she left behind. He felt a tear slip and more came. She was gone, but all he knew was she wasn't there but was she really gone? "Sakura," he called out. There was no answer from her but an answer to his question, she was gone. Sai looked over and found a scroll on his counter in his bathroom. He slowly got up, still smelling her shirt and opened the scroll and began to read it.

_Last night wasn't a dream Sai, it was real and so are my feelings. I've always wanted to tell you how I felt but never thought you'd feel the same. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you to wake to, I'm sorry I'm not there. But last night was my last night. I don't think I'll be able to return to Konoha again, things have come up. And if you love me, __**Don't go looking for me**__. I love you more than anything Sai and I mean it. _

_ Love Sakura!_

_PS: Stop drinking!_

Sai dropped the scroll and fell to his knees, his hands holding his face with her shirt. She's gone, _**she was gone**_ and there was nothing he could've done. It was a one night stand that opened up some feelings to broken hearts. Her feelings weren't one night, but her physical body was one night. He cried into the shirt, why, he couldn't tell you. These were new feelings and uncharted territory for him. As he came to a stop in his sob he began to think, this wasn't like her. Sakura never did something like this, never. This wasn't her.

Something was going on and Sai wanted to find out. Why did Sakura leave? And why, was it her last?

* * *

ha! I bet you didn't see that coming! lol I hope that was a good (longer?) chapter. I hope that some of you didn't mind the SaiSaku that was going on. I hope you liked the twist and that's only the tip of it...what do you think is going to happen with the black diary?! Hmmm...more to come, plz keep on R/R'n and thnx 4 everything once again


	9. Innocence still intact

_**He yanked her onto the bed and looked her in the eyes," What do you need ugly?" When he said this, she could smell a hint of alcohol on his breath. "Have you been drinking?" He chuckled dryly, thinking this was an illusion. "Great, I still have illusions of Ugly even when I'm wake." Sakura looked at him questioningly. "You're the reason I've started drinking, you know, oh great illusion of Sakura. " Sakura spoke out," Why?" He chuckled a little darkly," Every time you're on a long-assed-mission, I drink. You drank a lot, I caught the habit. You were gone and sometimes I felt that you'd never come back."**_

_**Sakura felt her heart tare a little," You drink because of me?" He rubbed his eyes," I never told Ugly how I-how she was making me, a crippled emotionless person, feel. But what am I saying this for, I'm talking to an illusion that I'm starting to feel. I'm crazy." Sakura put her hand under his chin," If I'm not real, then why can you feel…this?" She leaned in and kissed his soft lips that he began to lean into. **_

_**She stopped and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were shocked as his hands came up to her face. "You're here…with me?" She felt a tear drop from her eye," Yea I'm here…" She didn't dare say good bye, not yet.**_

**"_Do you really mean what you said?" she almost whimpered in the sentence. Sai only hugged her and laid back down on the bed, putting her on top. "I do," he whispered in her ear. She smiled numbly," I love you." Sai looked her in the eyes, "I love you too." _**

* * *

Sakura blinked far too many times, the memories flooding back into her eyes. "Sakura," came the questioning voice of Akasuna no Sasori. The pink haired kunoichi came back to reality for a moment," Yes?" The red head sighed," Never mind." Sakura looked back in front of her, watching every other tree branch she hopped onto.

_Sai mumbled his last phrase," I love you." Sakura looked at him wide-eyed. "S-Sai?" As she kept peering down at him, she heard his light breathing and felt the slowness of his heartbeats, 'he's asleep.' Sakura's nose wrinkled, the alcohol was still present. She sighed and put her head down," I'll only stay for a moment."_

"We'll stop off here for a break," mumbled the red headed puppet master. Sakura looked at him and dropped to her feet on the ground by a stream. Her feet took light steps as she walked over to the bank; she squatted down and took a handful of water drinking it in the process. Sasori came over next to her; he saw her face, one that looked reminiscent, he frowned. "Sakura," she turned her attention to him, nodding for him to continue. "What," he paused," happened back there?" She took another sip of the water and wiped her mouth, she looked up to him while falling back on her butt," Nothing…I came back and over slept." Sasori sighed, took the answer. "You'd tell me if there was something wrong wouldn't you?"

"Maybe," she said hugging her knees.

_Morning came, awakening her senses to the new day. Sakura leaned up, her body still laying on her team mate, the one she so dearly loved._

"Maybe," he questioned in an awkward tone that made her look at him, his cheeks were slightly pink. "What does that mean?" She sighed and looked down to the water," We stayed behind because you went off and sold yourself didn't you?" Sakura instantly stood to her feet, his fists clenched and her teeth gritted together. Sasori stood up, his cheeks now the shade of furry. "Akasuna no Sasori, how dare you, how dare you say something like that about me. I can't believe you...we haven't known each other for too long but I thought you would've taken notice of my personality. I hold high regards to my innocence thank you very much."

He sneered," Until you meet Itachi-san that is." Sakura's teeth gritted and Sasori's face stung. Sakura watched in slow motion, the action replaying in her head, as her hand back slapped his face. Sasori looked up at her, Sakura felt tears coming from her eyes," I-I didn't- I didn't mean to." She 

began sobbing; she dropped to the ground burying her face into her hands that became oh so drenched by her tears. Sasori just stood there, a hand print on his cheek, as a remnant of what he had coming to him. Sasori looked down to Sakura, seeing her sob. Sasori knelt down and took his hands to her's. "Saku-"Sakura shoved him away and yelled," I'm sorry Sasori." She bolted up and ran off, Sasori watching in shock as her body became smaller.

"Sakura," he yelled out, the area around him echoing her name in sorrow.

_Sakura looked over her hand writing on the scroll she laid out on the counter, she sealed it up. Sakura walked out of the bathroom and to the bed that held a sleeping Sai. She looked down at her new apparel and then to her old clothing she dropped on the floor. She took one more glance to Sai and walked out, her innocence still intact._

_"Good bye forever…Sai-kun." _

Sakura ran as fast as she could, her direction still going to the Akatsuki. Tears fell, she had nowhere to go accept to them, she was a missing nin now and all she could do now was live as one. Sasori got up to his feet, running after her in a dash. " Sakura," She heard her name echo behind her and she didn't want to let up, not now anyways. "Sakura!"

* * *

oh what now? twisted? r/r plz


	10. Rationality, Where's Sakura Haruno?

The door wildly swung open on its hinges that almost came off. The room was dark and no one was there. The tall pale man walked in, the smell of a lively pink haired woman still reminiscing about the room. Slowly his feet took place in front of him, one by one. The door shut and all was dark. His hand groped around the wall until he found the switch. The lights came on and everything wasn't where it should have been. The carpets were nowhere to be found and the table that was to the right, next to the door, wasn't there. His mouth became dry and his breathing was shaky," Sakura…"

His voice seemed to echo and no reply was heard. He walked forward a little faster than before and he walked into the living room. The shock rose, his heart skipped and his stomach fell, this wasn't happening. "Sakura?!" The chairs and tables weren't found, not even her favorite picture of the original team seven stood anywhere. All was gone, but was it lost? He almost fell to his knees in pure panic. He looked towards the room, trying to rationalize that she was there and would be there to punch his face in like always. He stepped into her room and found nothing, all the same. The bed was gone- everything was gone.

He finally slumped to his knees only to have a tap on his shoulder. He flinched, startled by the touch of whom ever. "Sai." He looked over to see a blonde women, her face was quite saddened," She's not coming back. They've called it, she's MIA. You can't do anything about her, no one can." Sai looked at her, watching as the tears over flowed and fell. Ino walked out of the room and all that was left was Sai. He had questions, just like everyone else. Where's Sakura Haruno?

* * *

Sasori came to his room, the door opening and slamming into the wall with one push. He walked in and didn't find what he was looking for. No pink haired medic nin. No pink haired medic nin, for real. Panic began to play its hand as he went about the room in a circle and finally exited and went to a certain someone's room. His fist pounded on the door," Itachi you bastard, open up!" Finally the door swung open after what seemed like ten minutes and dark onyx eyes began to glare. "What do you want Sasori?" Sasori growled in all anger," Where is she?" His glare broke when he asked," She should've been with you. Why are you asking me?" Sasori exhaled worriedly, his hands fisting his hair and his eyes shut while he shook his head. "I don't know. We had a fight on the way back and I don't know where she is." Itachi looked at the puppet master in a slight smirk to see him so helpless but what he said frightened him.

"She ran off, I thought she might go back to the Akatsuki, she ran in that direction." Slowly the puppet himself began pacing and rambling in all fear. Finally Itachi put his hand on his shoulder," Stop worrying, if she doesn't come back in a few hours, we'll search for her. If you were in her state I'm pretty sure you'd want to be alone." The light bulb of rationality came clear to him," Y-yes, I would want to be alone. I would want to be alone." Itachi watched as the man walked down the hall, panic engulfing him more than anyone could've imagined. The tall man himself was beginning to feel the same, was that his way of rationalizing for the situation of shear shock or was that not Sakura's way of doing things?

* * *

The rain began to drop down on the marble face that was Sakura's. Her back lay on the ground, her eyes squinting as the rain fell on her. Everything was falling apart one by one. She knew she just began a game of cat and mouse but with who? Slowly she sat up, trying to catch her breath that she lost 

from the fall. Her right hand began to glow green as she began to heal herself of the big wounds like her broken arm. She inhaled almost roughly as she put her wrist back in place. The tears fell more and the pain grew as the blood poured out. Her attentive hands stopped and she knew she'd be dead; it was only a matter of minutes.

A twig broke and then she felt gentle breathing on her neck, she gasped his name and she was out. "Sasuke!"

* * *

**hey you guys**

**sry for he long wait**

**I know this was short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer**

**i just wanted to let you know, this might be coming to an end pretty soon here. **

**-gasp- **

**lol**

**hoped you liked it**

**r/r**


	11. I'd rather die than to be without you

Droplets dripped from a leaky facet, the lights in the room flickered between the light and darkness. No wind sang but the chilly hand of the cold against my back. My eyes were heavy with a deathly sleep that called out my name. Hinges to the old rusty door opened and then squeaked shut as a few foot steps entered.

A raspy cough escaped from the back of my throat, leaving it dry and itchy. I felt the blood caked onto my flesh, the stickiness making it all the harder to wiggle around in the chair I was bound to. My head hung from my shoulders and my arms were tied around to the back of the chair. Who ever bound me made sure of one thing, that I wouldn't be able to use any jutsus with my hands, they were tied by chakra strings that were scattered about the room.

The sound of little footsteps encircled me and then came to a halt. Around my eyes they blindfolded me, accounting for why I couldn't loath the person seven fold. I don't care anymore. My life on both ends has come to an end, an end without hope of blossoming. I'm assumed to be MIA or worse, dead, then again that may be the case.

A small and deep 'hmm' escaped the person that stood before my blinded being. I breathed in slowly, my heart racing far more than I'd expect. "What are you doing here?" The voice was monotone and grim. My heart pumped, and the blood drained from my face. I said nothing and kept breathing. I felt a large and rough hand place itself under my chin, as if I were supposed to look into the being's eyes. Slowly the blinding was untied and fell to my lap. My eyes darted u and my breathing went ridged.

His face was so similar to the one I used to know but yet…a remnant of an empty shell. The life I once saw was no more, just a dark and clouded abyss of evil. His eyes were dark and cold, just like I remembered, skin clammy white and hair still jet black like the night sky. Slowly my eyes went down to my lap, I really shouldn't be surprised by seeing him but yet I am. "What do you want from me?"

His hand jerked my chin up, my eyes slowly connecting to his only then to focus on his forehead. "No hello?" I sneered," Kill me now; I know you'd appreciate that." A low smirk sag lightly from his poisonous lips," On the contrary, I'd rather you alive." I scoffed and turned my vision to the wall. "I'd rather die before I serve any dastardly plan of yours." His haunting hand came to my cheek and made me look at him; he wanted me to know that hesitation wasn't an option. "That'll make things much harder."

This snake like sentence catches my attention, what was that supposed to mean? That familiar Uchiha strode to the door in his infamous manor, locking all locks and turning to me as his hand came to the bow of his undoing. My eyes dart up and I knew where this was going.

His breathed gave out in a gasp as he woke up from a cold sweated dream. His pillow was damp with perspiration; all his dreams were plagued with pink. His red hair was plastered to his face, sweat still dampening his skin. His hand came to the covers, flinging them off. Both hands slid down his face, the effect of her being gone for so long drove him insane. He wanted to take it back, all of it back. Those words he never should have said still remain a scar on his beating heart, one that was too clean and deep. The future is never for certain and is always a mystery, but why did he have to loose a priceless person for the cost of learning a life lesson.

It's been about six months since the day she had gone missing. Every search he did came up to a dead end, where was Haruno? No one knew. Even the Uchiha himself looked and wandered aimlessly for weeks on end yet nothing. It all seemed to dull down once that familiar warmth left; they all concluded it was because of her. He hadn't given up but he though he should and yet not at the same time. He lost horribly in this game of love and war, not even a puppet master, such as himself, could manipulate the out come of events. That spot on the bed felt so uncomfortably empty to him, she was missing and he knew she needed to be found, but where?

A knock came to the door and the groggy puppet master came to answer. The door was ajar slightly as one visible eye looked up to see a fellow member. "What is it?" His voice was low, raspy and hoarse from the lack of sleep. The two sided man turned almost to leave and before he did all he said was," We found her."

* * *

**haha totally having a brain malfunction**

**i totally shouldn't have left a total cliffhanger to pick up after like a bizillion years later XD**

**well i know it was s'posed to be longer but I'm trying **

**I needed something to help me update**

**so I hope this wasn't to bad**

**love the reviews and I'll be updating when i can **

**thnx  
**


	12. Comfort's Touch

_ A knock came to the door and the groggy puppet master came to answer. The door was ajar slightly as one visible eye looked up to see a fellow member. "What is it?" His voice was low, raspy and hoarse from the lack of sleep. The two sided man turned almost to leave and before he did all he said was," We found her."_

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Rain pelted the earth and mud stuck to anyone's shoe. Her hair was mushed with the mud that was caked over her largened figure. Her stomach had shown itself, her vest shirt no help to cover anything but hertop half. Her cheeks were lit pink, her body souly ill from everything that her body would and could not take. Her eyes were shut, blood flowing all around her and on her.

His delicate hands came to her in her thoughts, that's all she held on to. So much had happened like falling in love and no completing her assignment. Maybe this was her life's assignment, to be loved and to die, like a flower in the wind. His touch melted her heart and the other's eyes were so wonderously entrancing. Slowly her lips opened her small voice being to sing out of all fear of dying where she lay.

"Miraa ga utsushidasu maboroshi mo ki ni shi nagara itsu no ma ni ka sokudo ageteru no sa doko e itte mo ii to iwareru to hanpa na ganbou ni wa hyoushiki mo zenbu haiiro da..." the tears flowed and her eyes burned like alcohol to a wound. The white of her eyes buring to a bright red and made her twitch in shear pain.

"Honno no yurameki koyoi mo yume wo egaku anata no fudesaki kawaite imasen ka..." pain began to ravage her small figure, as she wreathed about the muddy ground. "S-SASORI," she finally screamed. "ITACHI," she cried into her yells, repating this she did without tought for she was barily conscious. "Sasori...I-" she suckled her breath, trying to breath what she could.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Those words that he so longingly wanted to hear made him fall to his knees, his face pailer the usual. She was lost and now found, where was she? Where....where did she go? All thoughts and feeling over powered him. "Wh-Where is she?" He looked up to the back of his informer," Where is she?"

He watched yellow eyes stair into his, they had been filled with so much doubt so little hope. Sasori felt warmth travel down his cheeks, his hand trying to whipe it away,"Where is she Zetsu..." The said man turned away and began walking," In the forest, when you found her first." As he kept walking a loud thump came from behind and he watched as the puppet master ran down the hall.

"Good Luck."

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Aoi sora ga mieru nara aoi kasa hirogete ii janai ka kyanbasu wa kimi no mono-," she sobbed into her ripped up arms," Sasori...Itachi...I..I want you here...I want you here..." She cried more only to be scooped up into arms of wamrth. She felt the arms wrap her up in a jacket, it smelled of a familiar air that made her feel so safe but she knew she wasn't done with danger just yet.

Why was her life going down a road like this, so many choices to choose....which was she going to take? It's one or the other. The rain came an an end and still her eyes wouldn't open after trying, why was all of this happening was her only thought. She felt the body's warmth, it was male, his chest was so warm and comforting she didn't want to leave. The devious cloud parted with fear of the sun that wept across the earth's surface.

Slowly her right hand came up to the face of the man, her hand touched his neck at first feeling a small necklace above smoothe skin.. His hair was short and soft, cheeks chubby and lips lush to the feel of her tips. "I'll take you home..." the voice was a mellow and gentle. She loved everything about it but she couldn't remember.

"I'll take you home."

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He saw the figure through his green tormented eyes. Everything was dull except for the pink that lay in his arm. The tall blonde stopped, looked back with a hollow look and looked Sasori straight in the eyes.

* * *

**I used Hikaru Utada's song Colors...I DO NOT OWN!**

**lmao!**

**ok so I'm thinking...I might just end it here for the story oooooooorrrr....**

**I'll make another story to go with it...idk**

**well if you guys love this story so much...R/R XD (reviews will continue or conclude everything)  
**

**it's simple jk**

**I love hearing your guys' thoguhts and opinions so plz do so...**


End file.
